Hidden Talent
by Mrs. Fang-Black17
Summary: Nessie sings for Jacob for the first time!
1. Are you serious?

**I don't own Twilight!**

**I don't own the songs!**

**A/N: Sorry if you think it's corny, but I'm a corny person**

_You wanna know more, more, more about me_

_I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine_

_I'm the one who's honking at you cuz I left late again _

I was so used to singing by myself I didn't hear Jacob, or see him while I was doing my little number.

"Bravo." I turned around to see Jacob; I hated it when my family would eavesdrop or Jacob. My breathing became a pant partly because I wasn't breathing like a singer and partly because Jacob heard me. Then I blushed, I was so used to blushing around Jacob it didn't bother me nearly as bad as it did when we first started dating.

"How much did you hear?" I looked at Jacob like I was auditioning for American Idol, waiting to hear how bad I sucked. Jacob just walked over and hugged me.

"How much did you want me to hear?" he questioned. A grin spreading across his face, he already knew my answer. I just sighed looking helpless. "Ness, you're being to hard on yourself, you were wonderful." Jacob chuckled. "Hungry?" Jacob asked a bit randomly.

"Yeah, where do you want to go?" I replied casually. Jacob thought about it for a while before shrugging, "I could careless." He said. Then I remembered this little coffee house that let you sing karaoke.

"Oh! There's this little coffee house that lets you sing karaoke! I promise their songs aren't tacky like most places are! Please you don't have to sing, I just want to try and perform in front of people!" I gasped.

"Sure, just try to breath." He held out his hand and we were off.

"Bye! I'm going out with Jake!" I called knowing someone was bound to hear me. Before we could escape Alice was in front of the door. "Can we have girl talk afterwards?" she begged.

"Alice, please, I'll tell you as much as I can. But if you won't let me go there will be no girl talk." I begged. I sat there in a stare-off, realizing that Alice was probably the winner. The drive was very short which didn't help the nerves. I sat by the sign up sheet scared out of my mind. When Jacob came back from ordering up some coffee I eagerly took it. I took a huge swing of it and wanted to spit it out. I swallowed before giving Jacob a "Nessie" look.

"Jacob." I whined. "This tastes like decaffe!" He took the cup before saying, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are worrying about nothing. You can sing ten times better than any of these wannabees." I shook my head knowing he was right.

"Nessie Cullen? Your up." The announcer called. Jacob leaned in and kissed my cheek, "For good luck." I heard him whisper. I giggled which was a good sign. I got up knowing that I _was_ better than all of these people.

"What song?" the music guy wanted to know.

"Um, "Tangled Up In Me" by Skye Sweetnam"

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me 

_You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet  
_  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!_

Hey! Hey!  
_  
Get tangled up in me._

I finished the song incredibly strong. Jacob had his ''You were great, but I told you so" look on but I didn't care. The whole store was whooping, the busboy, the announcer, even the kitchen staff! I hopped off the stage and threw my arms around Jake.

"See, I told you I would be great! You should have more faith in me." I giggled sarcastically.

"Sure, Sure." He replied equally as sarcastic.

We turned to leave when the owner came bounding at us. "Miss, would you like to sing here as a job?" the owner looked desperate. I thought about it before deciding, singing is a hobby, not my career. "

"No thanks, singing is just a hobby, nothing more." And with that Jacob and I left the little shop. I turned to Jacob with a look of terror on my face, "Jacob, will you save me from Alice, she is gonna want to know every little detail." I said horrified. Jacob just chuckled.

"I don't think I can do that, she'll find us."

"True." We hopped in Jacob's Rabbit, and then an idea came to mind. "Can we take the long way home?" I begged.

"You really hate that girl talk, so like Bella." Jacob rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"Thank you." I sighed. The car ride was pleasant, Jacob and I talked about how hyped up on coffee I would have to be if I took the job offer. Then I played what my singing would look like if I were hyped up on coffee.

"Ok, were here number 75678." Jacob teased.

"Not funny. Call later." Before getting out I gave Jake a quick kiss knowing I would never here the end of it from Emmett or dad.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Job offer

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N: CHAPTER 2! This is backed up to the car ride to the drive to the Cullen's'

Jacob and I drove to my house in silence until I blurted out, "Was I wrong to not take the job?" I looked to Jacob for his advise. He cocked his head to the side, "I don't know, if you were dedicated to music, I would've jumped on the offer." He sighed. Good ol' Jacob giving advise that doesn't help in the least.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Jacob just sighed and chuckled silently. So I playfully glared at him "Hi, Alice. I'm on my way now. I'm calling a family meeting." I bit my lip unsure of what I was getting myself into. "Ok, yes girl talk after the meeting. Bye."

"Are you ever going to change your ringtone?" Jacob teased.

"Would you rather I sing my ringtone like I did the night of the David Archuleta concert?" A night I know Jacob would rather forget. "Sorry that was mean." Soothed. "Um, Jacob will you come to the meeting? I'll handle my dad, I just need you there for moral support." I begged. "Sure, well looks like we're here." Jacob sighed. Oh, God, I can only imagine what my dad will say about my job offer. Too soon we arrived at my house.

"Ready?" Jacob asked. No I really wasn't. "I guess so." I sighed, not a complete lie. I climbed out of the Rabbit begging this would go smoothly. Jacob must have seen my distressed face; he extended his hand and I took it with a bit too much force. "Ness, you're cutting off my circulation." I looked down to see he wasn't exaggerating.

"Sorry. Nerves." I opened the door to face the wrath that was my family. I opened the door to get stampeded by six curious vampires. Thankfully Carlisle came in simultaneously to the rampage. "Hey now! Give Nessie her space." Carlisle ordered. A chorus of "Yes Carlisle's" where said. I dragged Jacob to the white couch across for everybody else.

"I got a job offer today." I looked around to see that my dad wasn't giving me the "Your only three, there's no way I'm letting you do this"  
speech. Alice looked happy for me, Emmett looked bummed that my dad was taking this seriously well, and Jasper and Rose looked astonished that someone actually offered my a job.

"Well," my mother began, "where would the job be?" she looked a little scared for my answer.

"It's a singing job at a coffee house. Everybody there loved my performance. The owner even came up to me and offered it." I babbled.

"Renesmee Cullen, you never let us hear you sing but you let that mutt hear you sing?" Rose whined. I blushed at that she was right. "But if your loving Dad and wonderful mom let you take this job we all could hear you sing." Rose smile frightened me a bit.

"Dad? Mom? What do you guys say?" I looked at them half expecting a huge "no" and half expecting them to say "what the heck! Take the job". My dad pinched the bridge of his nose, crap. My dear mother tried to soothe my father and it worked!

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." My dad sighed. I couldn't believe he was actually letting me take this job.

Peoples please review! Because they know where you live!


	3. Miley Lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the songs! I own the little Miley lover, which I am NOT!

**A/N: Nessie gets song requests.**

The next day.

"Come on!" I screamed. It was my first day, and I might already be late. I was nervous beyond belief. "Rose! Emmett! Could you please get off each other and come down here so we can leave?!"

"Chill, Nessie." Emmett chuckled. "OK," I began, "does everybody have their song requests?" I said as calmly as possible. "Emmett, your song request will go first." Lord only knows what he picked out. A devilish smiled played across his mouth.

"Ok let's go!" I called as I dragged Jacob out of the house. He phased, so I rode on his back, while my family all ran.

"Resmnee!" Max smiled. He needs too learn my name.

"Max, not to sound like I'm giving you lip, but you say my name Ruh- Nez-E-May." I said giving him a cheap smile. "It's Renesmee. Or you can just call me Nessie."

"Ok, Nessie, go over there, you already have eight people requesting songs." Stupid, Max, just have them write the songs down.

"Yes, Sir." I turned away from Max long enough to get Emmett's song request. When I got to the head of the line a cute little girl was there eager to tell me her song.

"Hi, what' your name." I asked, but not that cheesy princess way.

"Molly Brown." She smiled.

"That's a pretty name. So Molly, what song do you want me to sing?"

"Um, Fly On the Wall by Miley Cyrus." She smiled.

"Molly, I'm sorry, I don't sing Miley." Her face fell.

"Why not?" Molly looked like she was about to go complain.

I took a deep breath before saying, "Because, I hate Miley she's a little," Jacob ran over to me, "sl- and she has all those trashy photos."

"Are you done?" Jacob asked shocked at my language. I just gave him a mean glare, rolled my eyes, and shook my head yes.

"Molly, do you want me to sing something else?" I said ashamed. "Well," she began, "will you sing Demi Lovato?" she asked scared of another outburst.

"Sure. I love Demi!" I smiled. "Which, Demi, song?"

"Um, you pick!" Molly smiled. "Ok, I'll sing Get Back." I walked onstage and told them to play Get Back.

This time,  
Baby you're the only thing that's been,  
On my mind.  
Ever since you left I've been a mess,  
You won't let it go far  
I'll say it once,  
And I'll leave you alone,  
But I gotta let you know.

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna start back,  
And Get Yelled At  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you.

You can be that way,  
I see it in your eyes.  
Don't worry about me,  
I've been fine,  
I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess,  
Since you left,  
And every time I see you,  
It gets more and more intense

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna start back,  
And Get Yelled At  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you.

You were the only one I wanted.  
And you were the first one I felt loved  
You're the only one that I've been needing,  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore.

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna start back,  
And Get Yelled At  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you.

(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back

Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do,  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
Get back,  
Get back,  
With you.

Get back, yeah, yeah, yeah

I first looked to my family for approval, they were shocked, and then I looked at Molly who looked at me as if I were a celebrity. I hopped off stage and looked at Emmett's song choice. I reluctantly told the mc the song and he laughed. Dear God, here goes nothing. _Emmett you better watch your back._

**It's a cliffhanger! Review and you'll know. And if you don't you'll just have to keep guessing! Only preetynpink123 knows the song! Hehehehe! So review!**


	4. Barbie Girl?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**I just own the coffee shop!**

_Emmett, I swear to God, I will make your life miserable after I'm done singing this song!_ I screamed in my head. Emmett made a mocking face, God, Emmett sucks. I thought.

"Jacob!" I barked. "Please go kill Emmett for me! He picked a song that, that sl- tra- Miley would sing!" I whined. Jacob gave me a look as if I should be put in a home.

"C'mon, Ness. It can't be that bad." Jacob was trying his best not to smile, apparently when I get mad, I am super cute.

"Jake. He requested "Barbie Girl." I moaned. Jacob was trying his best not to laugh. So I stormed off and reluctantly told the mc that he needs to play Barbie Girl. I walked up on stage and was plotting ways to get revenge on my dear uncle Emmett.

**"Barbie Girl"**

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,

kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

Emmett had a satisfied grin on his face my dad was pinching the bridge of his nose, which meant Emmett would get yelled at. I ran over to the table to see angry glares from all of my family.

"Emmett, what would possess you to make you request Barbie Girl?" my father scolded. "Emmett, I think you've reached a knew breed of stupidity!" Alice sneered. "God, Emmett, how could you?" Rosallie whined.

"I was just requesting what Jacob thinks of Nessie." Emmett was trying not to laugh.

I felt a tug at my pant leg. "Um, miss, can you sing Human by Skye Sweetnam?" It was Molly. "Sure." I at least liked this song.

You know what Simon Says  
He tells you what to do  
What if he told you to  
take off all your clothes  
and dance in your birthday suit

Sure it's the latest craze  
We all get influenced  
the little secret they don't  
want you to know no no

We're only human  
Separated by our thoughts  
So hang on to them  
or you'll find you might get caught  
Caught up in the

Hey Monkey See and Monkey Do  
Must I get brainwashed  
by what's surrounding you  
Didn't you know that  
Every little thing's contagious  
Oh yes every little thing's contagious

It's when you watch TV  
In everything you see  
The virus seeping through  
and you start to want  
what they tell you you should want

It's in the air you breathe  
It's hidden up their sleeves  
They're even marketing  
what I say right now  
Watch out!

We're only human  
Separated by our thoughts  
So hang on to them  
or you'll find you might get caught  
Caught up in the

Hey Monkey See and Monkey Do  
Must I get brainwashed  
by what's surrounding you  
Didn't you know that  
Every little thing's contagious  
Oh yes every little thing's contagious

na na na na na na na  
We're only human separated  
na na na na na na na  
We're only human separated  
Only human separated

Caught up in the

Hey Monkey See and Monkey Do  
Must I get brainwashed  
by what's surrounding you  
Didn't you know that  
Every little thing's contagious  
Oh yes every little thing's contagious

Hey Monkey See and Monkey Do  
Must I get brainwashed  
by what's surrounding you  
Didn't you know that  
Every little thing's contagious  
Oh yes every little thing's contagious

"Thanks for singing this song. "Molly said.

"Well you have impeccable taste for someone of your age."

I walked back over to my family, "Alice, your song is next." Alice's song should be more tolerable.

**Read and Review!!!**

**Thanks to preetynpink123 for the song suggestion (Barbie Girl)!**


	5. Rich Girl

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter!! I just finished the last book in the Gemma Doyle Trilogy, and have been crying! **

I was skeptical to hear what song Alice was going to pick.

"Nessie, for my song I picked you out an outfit." God, Alice really must hate me. "No, Alice!" I hissed. Alice gave a penetrating glare, but that didn't scare me.

"Too bad! I already have your outfit!" Alice smiled triumphantly. I looked to Jacob for an, "Alice, don't do this to her." But, no, nothing. "You can't force me to." I said with little hope.

"Nessie, your 2 ½, yes I can." Alice chided. Alice took my waist and drug me to the restrooms. I was in the stall when I heard three rasps on the stall. "Nessie! Come out! I promise, you look amazing!" Alice was terrible at persuading me.

"Alice, I look like a drag queen! The skirt is hideous! The top, ugh! Please the outfit is way over done!" I cried. Truth be told, I wasn't being melodramatic, the skirt was down to my calves, bright pink with whit stripes. And the shirt was black.

"Awe, come on Nessie!!! It's not that bad!" Alice moaned. Then an idea popped in my head. "Alice, can I see your shears that you keep in your purse?" I begged.

"Why?" Alice sounded nervous. Then it hit her, "Nessie! You are not altering that outfit!" Alice barked. I rummaged through my purse until I found my phone. I called my mom in for backup. The phone rang twice. "Nessie?" my mom sounded weary as to why I was calling her from a coffee shop restroom. "What's the matter?"

"Alice is trying to make me wear a hideous outfit! I look like a drag queen, come look. Please bring Rose." I cried. In a matter of seconds my backup arrived. I heard my mom call my name. God, why must my pixie aunt insist on making me over?

Unwillingly, I stepped out of the stall. Rose immediately started laughing. My mom looked as if it told her Jacob and I were engaged.

"Alice," my mom scolded, "let Nessie alter the outfit. To be honest, she does look a little dragish."

"With a dramatic sigh Alice hand me the shears. I only, really wanted to shorten the skirt. With triumph I cut the skirt so it would hit just above the knees. I traded shirts with Rose. Her shirt was white. After much deliberating and fighting Alice, Rose, and my mother managed to get me out of the bathroom.

"So, Alice, what song do you want me to sing?" I asked unexcited about her answer. Alice had a huge grin on her face, "Rich Girl!" I had to laugh at that despite how ticked I was at her. "See," Alice laughed, "you so want to sing this song!"

Alice had already given the music person the song all I had to do was sing.

If I was a Rich Girl  
Na _[x15]_  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Think what that money could bring  
I'd buy everything  
Clean out Vivienne Westwood  
In my Galliano gown  
No, wouldn't just have one hood  
A Hollywood mansion if I could  
Please book me first class to my fancy house in London town

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold and I know

If I was rich girl (na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na nah)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
I'd get me four Harajuku girls to  
Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue  
I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names  
Love, Angel, Music, Baby  
Hurry up and come and save me

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold and I know

Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of japan Harajuku girls  
What? It's all love  
What? Give it up  
What?  
(shouldn't matter) _[x4]_  
What?  
Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of Japan Harajuku girls  
What? It's all the love  
What? Give it up  
What? (Shouldn't matter)  
What happened to my life? Turned up side down  
Chicks that blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round  
Original track and ting  
You know you can't buy these things  
See Stefani and her L.A.M.B I rock the fetish people you know who I am

Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked  
I hope you can all keep up  
We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top  
now we ain't gettin' nothing but love

If I was rich girl (na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na nah)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Despite the Aliceness of the song it was still a little fun to sing, not including the wardrobe.

"So what did you think of the song, Alice?"

"It was amazing!" Alice cheered.

"Dad? Do you have a song?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I do." My dad was smiling which probably meant that the song was going to be embarrassing.

**Review!!!!Please!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. A lullaby?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!I DON'T OWN THE SONG!!!!**

**A/N: EDWARD'S SONG!**

"So, Dad, what's your song?" I asked, unsure, of how much I really cared.

"Well," my dad began, "All the Pretty Horses." He wants me to sing the lullaby he and everybody else- besides Jacob- used to sing to me. It must have shown on my face that I wasn't ecstatic about the song. But, he was my dad, and I did sorta enjoy the song.

"But, it goes into three part harmony. How am I going to do that?" I asked. A huge grin spread across his face. Then it hit me: Rose and Alice!

"Ro-ose! Al-ice! Come on! Your singing!" I taunted. "Edward, your daughter is taunting us to sing!" Rose whined.

"She's right, though. The song does go into three part harmony." My dad defended. I mustered up a disappointed face and said, "It's fine. I'll just sing the unison version." _Jasper, please help. _ I said.

"Fine," Alice and Rose sighed in unison. Perfect! "Now, you have to act like you like the song, just like I've been doing."

"Wait!" Alice shrieked. "Who's singing what part?"

"Um, Rose can be the echo, you can do the low part and I'll do the high part." I was lucky I could think on my feet.

"But the first time the echo comes in it isn't very important!" Rose had to be center stage.

"True, but the next time it echoes it is very important!" I hope.

"Nessie, I swear, you are you father's daughter." Rose grumbled.

The music began and so did we.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy little baby.  
When you wake, you'll have cake,  
And all the pretty little horses.

Black and bay, dapple and grey,  
Coach and six little horses,  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy little baby.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy little baby,  
When you wake, you'll have cake,  
And all the pretty little horses.

Down in the, down in the meadow,  
There's a poor little lamby.  
Hush little bird don't say a word,  
Can't you hear him crying mammy.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy little baby.  
When you wake, you'll have cake,  
And all the pretty little horses

_See Rose? Everybody loved you part._ Ok, now I have to ask Rose about her song, this should be interesting.

**Review!!!!**


	7. Pussycat Dolls!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight **

**A/N: Rose's song!!!**

"Nessie? Please don't get mad, but I picked out an outfit for this song too." I sighed heavily before I asked my mom to follow and not approve the outfit.

"NES-SIE," Alice barked, "come out!" This was unbearable. I refused to speak to her. Then; rasp, rasp, rasp! "Nessie? What's wrong with the outfit?" my mother asked, soothingly as possible.

"The skirt is bright red and pretty short, I can't breath with the white top, and she brought the stilettos! The bright red ones!!!" I cried.

"Alice, really, the red stilettos?" my mom asked ticked.

"Nessie, come out!" Alice demanded.

"Alice, give me the fabric in your purse!" I retorted. "Fine," Alice sighed, "here." She said sliding the fabric under the stall.

"Needle and thread too." I said calmly as possible. Then I had what I needed I lengthened the skirt, but still couldn't breath in the scrap of fabric that I was supposed to suffer in the name of fashion for. "Alice, did you bring other tops?" I gasped.

"Here." Alice scowled. This was bearable, a skirt that came down to my knees and a shirt that I could breathe in.

"Are you sure I can walk in these heels?" I squeaked. Silence. "Mary Alice Cullen!" I shouted.

"Chill Nessie! Go barefooted!" Alice barked.

I walked to the table, "What's your song, Rose?" I asked hopeful it would be something that I would like, apart from the song my dad requested.

"When I Grow Up!" Rose smiled.

I shook my head and climbed on stage. Here goes nothing.

Boys call you sexy [What's up, sexy?]  
And you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around  
They're screaming your name

Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around  
They're screaming your name

Now I've got a confession [ha, ha, ha, ha]  
When I was young, I wanted attention [ha, ha, ha, ha]  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything [ha, ha, ha, ha]  
Anything at all for them to notice me [ha, ha, ha, ha]

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say  
What you wanna say

You don't know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see, when I was younger, I would say

When I grow up, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up, I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies [Radio: groupies]

When I grow up, be on TV  
People know me, be on magazines  
When I grow up, fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV [la, la, la, la]  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
Who knew singing songs would get me this far? [la, la, la, la]

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say  
What you wanna say

You don't know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see, when I was younger, I would say

When I grow up, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up, I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies [Radio: groupies]

When I grow up, be on TV  
People know me, be on magazines  
When I grow up, fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

I see them staring at me  
Oh, I'm a trendsetter  
Yes, this is true, 'cause what I do  
No one can do it better

You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me  
Watching me  
And I know you want it, oh

When I grow up, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up, I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies [Radio: groupies]

When I grow up, be on TV  
People know me, be on magazines  
When I grow up, fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

When I grow up, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up, I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies [Radio: groupies]

When I grow up, be on TV  
People know me, be on magazines  
When I grow up, fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

I couldn't tell if Jacob liked the song or if –like the DA- he was slightly scarred. My dad was pinching his nose, and my feet were cold. Oh and Max was walking over to my family's table.

"Hi, I'm Nessie's boss Max Newton." Max said introducing himself.


	8. UM

**I don't own Twilight!!**

**A/N Jasper's song and an explanation to Alice's poor outfit choices **

Max was over talking to my family, I only had two choices: let Max talk to my family and possibly get fired or distract Max and not get fired.

"Hey Max, why are you over here?" I asked hoping I didn't sound to straight forward. "I mean you met my family."

"Yes, your father Carlisle has told me some interesting things about you." I couldn't decipher whether that was good or bad. It must have shown on my face. "Don't worry, only good things were said." _Thanks Car-I mean dad._ "Really, you daughter is awesome. That reminds me Mike, my nephew was wondering about a Bella." Max has to be the stupidest human alive. But the Mike thing bugged me.

"Tell Mike, Bella is in school. No time for catching up. And besides, she's engaged!" I told him bluntly.

A chorus of _smooth Nessie's and awesomes' were given silently._

"Oh, Nessie? If it's not personal is that guy with the black hair your boyfriend?" Mac asked gesturing towards Jacob. _ Remind me why I can't attack him?_

"Yes, he is thanks for asking." I answered coolly.

"Ya know," Emmett started, "along with Nessie's singing talent she a big animal person!" _Emmett!_ My family scolded. "Maybe we should have an animal night!" Max suggested. "Max? Can I have a moment alone with my dear family?"

"Sure, not to long though" I nodded because if I were to respond I would've gotten fired. Max left and I pulled Alice aside.

"Alice? I'm just wondering why you had so many outfit fumbles." I looked at Alice and she looked upset, "Not that having fashion fumbles is bad I-" Alice cut me off.

"I was trying to get inspiration from the artist and the music videos." Alice looked down clearly she felt that I wouldn't let her near me with another outfit again. "Alice," I soothed, "you don't have to get inspiration from anybody!" Alice shook her head acknowledging that I was right.

"Come on Ness, let's go see what Jasper's song is." Alice laughed. We walked over to the table and Jasper was looking down.

"Jasper? What's you song?" I asked hoping that would lighten his mood it did.

"Um, well," Jasper, stuttered.

"Come on Jasper." I whined.

"Ok, will you please sing Shake It?" I looked at Jasper as if he was mental.

"Um, Jasper, you don't have to do a song that doesn't reflect you." I tried to explain.

"NO!!!!!! Nessie you _have_ to sing Shake It!" Jasper had a priceless look on his face.

"Ok, Jasper I never knew you had an obsession with Metro Station!" my voice was shaking from my laughter.

I stumbled on stage and told the song trying to keep a straight face.

The music began and it took all I had not to burst out laughing.

Let's drop!  
Yeah, come on

I'll take you home  
If you don't leave me at the front door  
(Leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold  
But girl, we're gettin' so warm  
And I was thinking of ways  
That I could get inside  
(Get inside)

Tonight you're falling in love  
Let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up  
Here we go now

Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it (x4)

Your lips tremble  
But your eyes are in a straight stare  
(In a straight stare)  
We're on the bed  
But your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places  
That I could hide  
(I could hide)

Tonight you're falling in love  
Let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up  
Here we go now

Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it (x4)

I saw you dancing  
And I couldn't get you off my mind  
I could tell that you could tell  
That I was taking my time  
But I was thinking of ways  
To get you to stay tonight  
Body's shaking  
Turn me on so I can turn off the lights

Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it

I practically bolted off the stage.

"Jasper!! I so owe you for making my day with that song!! Esme? You song is up!"

**Review!!! Jasper fans please don't hate me!!! The almost Mike encounter was close!! Esme's song is next!!**


	9. Newton?

I don't own Twilight

**A/N: ok, I lied Esme's song is coming in the next chapter. This chapter is about the Cullen's making fun of Max**, **but how can you be mad? I'm making fun of the Newton's**

"Esme? It looks like we're about to close. I promise your song will be first tomorrow." I felt bad; Esme's song was bound to be one of my favorites.

Esme's always understanding eyes spoke for her; she wasn't upset. "That's ok, I understand." I embraced my grandma with a hug.

"I'm gonna help close up, Jake can you give me a ride home?" I asked, hoping he would agree.

"Sure, Ness." Jacob was always willing to help. My family walked out to their cars and I wiped off the tables. I heard Jacob chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked. "Well," he began, "I was just laughing at the fact that you're working for a Newton."

"That is pretty funny. But come on, the Newton's what were the odds of that?" I challenged playfully.

"Your right."

Then I heard footsteps, "Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Footsteps?"

"Yeah."

I turned around to see none other than the Newton's in the back. "Nessie?" I heard my boss below from the kitchen. What could my boss want from me now?

"Yes, Max?" I asked a bit scared.

"I want you to meet my nephew, Mike!" Holy Crap!!!!!!!!!

"Come with me, please!" I mouthed to Jacob. He took my hand and we went to the back of the kitchen.

There he was short, red, and dorky: Mike Newton.

"You must be the new singer." Mike acknowledged.

"Yep." I couldn't say anything else without offending him. You must be the stalker.

Awkwardly Mike pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper. "My dad said you knew Bella Cullen, or Swan, or whatever; anyways can you give this note to her?" No.

"Sure." We were just gonna read it and laugh. He handed me the paper and trusted I wouldn't read it on the way; and I wouldn't I would share the moment with my family.

"Oh, and if Bella declines will you go out with me?"

"NO SHE WON'T!!" Jacob yelled; and with that Jacob dragged me to the Rabbit

At the Cullen's:

"Ok, Bella, since Mike was hitting on you so much you should have the honor of reading the note!" Emmett laughed.

"Ok, chill, here we go!" My mom was doubled over in laughter before she even opened the note.

"Bella," she began, " I wish we could've stayed in better contact after graduation, but it's too late".

Wow, maybe Mike is a stalker.

"I hope that you have not told Max that you told people I was a stalker. I".

That kinda makes you seem like a bigger stalker

"Anyways, I am single," no surprise, " and hoped that you would accompany me on a date. If you decide to take me up on the offer come back to the coffee house at midnight, Mike"!

"Good God!" Esme gasped.

"I swear to God I will kill Mike!" My mom fumed.

"He also hit on me, and it looked like Jacob was gonna hit him!" I added. My dad looked to Jacob who rolled his eyes and confirmed.

"No, Bella, Jacob and I are going to kill Mike!" my dad looked ticked.

Ok, so in the next chapter Carlisle and Esme will have their songs, Mike will suffer as promised, and other things I have yet to think of. But while I'm thinking REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	10. It was worth it

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**I DO OWN THE COFFE HOUSE**

**A/N****: Sorry the chapters got screwed up I honestly have no clue why :( so here's your fake chapter 11**

**Esme's song, Carlisle's song, and another Mike encounter!!!!! And Jacob has his song 2!!!!! This is going 2 be the last chapter! Sorry if it seems rushed!**

**Ps: originally Jacob's song was going to be beautiful girls, but I thought of something sweeter**

Today I really wasn't eager to go to work because (a) Jacob could go werewolf on Mike or (b) my family could go vampire on his butt.

"Now, dad? Whatever you do you cannot hurt Mike when it's still daylight! You to Jake!" I was very serious.

"I'll behave, Ness." Jacob assured me. I knew my dad would be able to control his fury at Mike.

We all walked to the coffee shop, "Esme? What's your song?" Esme walked over to me and whispered her song in my ear.

"Let me go in first!" I warned. I walked in to see a very cheesy Mike leaned up against the stage. I walked be without so much as a passing glance; this bothered him, he boldly came next to me and put his hand on my waist! "Hey," Mike tried to sound cool; but failed miserably. "Get away from me you pervert!" and with that I kicked him forcefully in the shin.

I nodded, telling my family they could enter "Ok Jacob you can _accidentally _knock into Mike! He put his had on my waist."

"Pervert!" Jake mumbled a little too loud.

I have to sing Jake what song do you want?" He motioned me to lean in, so now I had Jake's song and Esme's song.

"Ok, here are the songs in order; first Esme, second Jacob, and lastly Carlisle. But first I'm gonna go torture Mike!" and with that I went over to where Mike was rubbing his shin. Ok I have to pretend to flirt with Mike.

"Mike?" I asked innocently. "I'm really sorry about kicking you, I had to do it so Jake wouldn't get mad." I looked at Mike and hoped that I was looking sincere. Then, Mike turned to me and smugly replied, "It's ok, you have a pretty forceful kick." Of course I do, I have vampire blood in me.

"Self defense." I lied. "But, I was wondering, can I sing a song and dedicate it to you?" I was trying to keep that fake smile on. His face lit up, "What were you planning to sing?" I Don't Really Like You.

"Well," I said taking a step forward, God help me, "What I like About You!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but when I dedicate the song I'll just say 'you know who you are'!" I was circling Mike while I said this. "Ya know? So my bf won't get mad, or jealous. "

"Ok, when will you sing it?" Mike wondered.

"Well, I'll sing it last." I said trying to flirt. "I mean save the best for last? Right?"

"Of course!"

I walked on stage and requested Esme's song.

Head under water

And they tell me to breathe easy for a while

The breathing gets harder, even I know that

You made room for me, but it's too soon to see

If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages

No easy way to say this

You mean well, but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you asked for it

'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving

I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today

Today

I learned the hard way

That they all say things you want to hear

My heavy heart sinks deep down under you

And your twisted words, your help just hurts

You are not what I thought you were

Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you

Made me think that I need this too

I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you asked for it

'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

If you're on your way,

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving

I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today

Promise me you'll leave the light on

To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone

'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say

I won't write you a love song

'Cause you asked for it

'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

Is that why you wanted a love song

'Cause you asked for it?

'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If your heart is nowhere in it

I don't want it for a minute

Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to

Write you a love song today

_Like it Esme?_

_Loved it!_

_Jake's song is next, ask Carlisle what he wants me to sing, please._

_Ok._

Yet again I told the music guy the song, and the music began,

Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

I felt like I could cry; that was really sweet of Jacob, I'll have to thank him later.

_Carlisle? What's your song?_

_Doctor, doctor._

_Um, ok._

I saw you there, just standing there  
And I thought I was only dreaming yeah  
I kissed you then, then once again  
You said you would come and dance with me  
Dance with me across the sea  
And we could feel the motion of a 1000 dreams

Oh, Doctor, doctor,  
Can't you see I'm burning, burning  
Oh, Doctor, doctor,  
Is this love I'm feeling?

Ships at night give such delight  
We all leave before the morning light  
Please don't go no please don't go  
Cause I don't want to stay here on my own

Oh, Doctor, doctor,  
Can't you see I'm burning, burning  
Oh, Doctor, doctor,  
Is this love I'm feeling?

Oh, Doctor, doctor,  
Can't you see I'm burning, burning  
Oh, Doctor, doctor,  
Is this love I'm feeling?

Fever breathe your love on me (breathe your love)  
Take away my name (take away)  
Fever lay your hands on me (breathe your love)  
Never be the same

Oh, Doctor, doctor,  
Can't you see I'm burning, burning  
Oh, Doctor, doctor,  
Is this love I'm feeling?

Oh, Doctor, doctor,  
Can't you see I'm burning, burning  
Oh, Doctor, doctor,  
Is this love I'm feeling?

Come with me and make believe  
We can travel to eternity

_Did I do the song justice?_

_Yes you did!_

Perfect, now I have to dedicate the song I'm singing about Mike; and hoping desperately I can keep a straight face.

""Ok, this next song is dedicated to my boss' nephew, Mike!"

I had already told the music person the song, and tried not to laugh' and to my surprise didn't!

I know what you're trying to do  
Make me fall for you  
Oh I, I'd like you to leave, leave me alone

Everywhere I go You'll always be there  
Tried to give you hints to leave  
But it's like it came out the other ear

I don't care what you do  
I don't care about you  
I don't care, get a clue  
'Cause I don't really like you  
I don't really like you

You and your friends are dense  
You don't make any sense  
It's all at your expense  
'Cause I don't really like you  
I don't really like you

Why have you done this to me  
You know I'm busy  
Oh I, I've been nice so far  
but I can't take it anymore

Time passes by  
And you wonder why  
I'm not gonna lie  
You mean nothing to me

I don't care what you do  
I don't care about you  
I don't care, get a clue  
'Cause I don't really like you  
I don't really like you

You and your friends are dense  
You don't make any sense  
It's all at your expense  
'Cause I don't really like you  
I don't really like you

You heard what I said  
I said I don't really like you

Time passes by  
And you wonder why  
I'm not gonna lie  
You mean nothing to me

I don't care what you do  
I don't care about you  
I don't care, get a clue  
'Cause I don't really like you  
I don't really like you

You and your friends are dense  
You don't make any sense  
It's all at your expense  
'Cause I don't really like you  
I don't really like you

I said I don't really like you

Mike's face was priceless; complete shock!

I hopped of the stage and Mike ran over. "What was that?!?" Mike looked slightly ticked.

"I'm sorry, the music guy must have messed up." I looked down because if I were looking at him I would be in hysterics. "Or I told him the right thing." I added under my breath. Unfortunately Mike heard. And very childishly he went and told Max.

I ran over to where my family was doubled over in laughter. "Was I really that bad?" I asked worried.

Jacob was first to answer. "No, it was so funny seeing you flirt with Mike!"

"Ohmigod! Nessie, I can't believe that Mike believed you were flirting!" Emmett choked out.

Seconds after a very upset Max was face to face with me. "Nessie? Is it true you sang a song that said you don't really like Mike?!" God, Newton's are so emotional!

"Yes, it is very true." I told Max.

"Well then, you're fired." Darn, I really liked working for a pervert's uncle.

"Ok. Bye Max!" Bye pervert.

Honestly it was worth it.

"Sorry you didn't get to pick a song, Ness." Jacob said.

"No, I got to pick, I picked a song that would insult Mike!"

"That's my girl!"

**REVIEW!!!**

**Again sorry about the chapter mix up!**


End file.
